


视吾面

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 师叡·洛阳夜雨系列 [5]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Relationships: 司马师/曹叡
Series: 师叡·洛阳夜雨系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779157





	视吾面

他已许久未梦见先帝。

大约在废掉齐王曹芳后，那人便像是与他赌气一般再不曾入梦。

其实司马师也不在乎这些。如今他手握大权整日在朝忙碌，别说睡觉，连吃饭喝茶的心思都没有，自然不会执着于虚无缥缈的事。在他看来，先稳住新立的曹髦才是当务之急，而那位已驾崩十五年的明皇帝不知被搁在哪个角落里静静地蒙尘。

在这十五年里，曹氏的权力之柱轰然倒塌，取而代之的是迅速崛起的司马家。高平陵之变后，曹叡虽也时时入梦来，可惜每次都对司马师若即若离，就像他们最初见面时那样冷淡拘礼；及至曹芳被赶出洛阳后，曹叡便再也没出现在司马师的梦中。

今夜是他留在洛阳的最后一夜。

明日便是大军讨伐毌丘俭和文钦的日子，司马师照例留宿在大将军幕府。他侧身瞧着地图，在心里重新将行军路线走一遍，又把将司马昭从京都洛阳调往许昌的号令翻出来仔细查看，确定万无一失后方才吹灭灯火，躺卧在榻上。

“卿……”

司马师将睡未睡之时，隐约听见有人这样唤他，挣扎着坐起来，瞪大眼睛费劲地环顾四周，却并未发现异常。不过想来也未必有人，因为司马师怕人行刺，早就在幕府布下死士，外人根本进不来。他说服自己重新躺下合上眼，不知不觉渐入梦境。

梦中照旧一团漆黑，不过对于司马师来说可能是好事：近几年他右眼的病症愈发严重，有时还会在日光下流泪；这让他相当厌恶，因为这看起来更像在软弱地哭泣。他站了一会儿，突然抬起脚向前走去，走得很快，似乎要去赴一个说不清道不明的约。黑暗弱化了人的感官，司马师不知道时间过去多久——有可能只有一盏茶的功夫，也有可能有一两个时辰，三四天，五六个月，八九年。最终在他决定放弃前进准备回转时，蓦然察觉到自己眼睛似乎恢复正常，活动起来也和二十多岁时一样轻巧灵便。身边如浓雾般的黑暗开始渐渐散去，周围景象也显出轮廓。

司马师认出这是哪里了。

这里是高平陵旁的大石山。

“卿……”

那声呼唤从高平陵方向传来。司马师此时也顾不得许多，拽开步子就沿着蜿蜒的小路向高平陵走过去。

经历一番曲折后，司马师终于登上陵顶，可呈现在眼前的景色却是他大吃一惊：这是一片欣欣向荣的野牡丹海，它们一簇一簇地依偎在一起，或红如火，或白似雪，或紫若霞，或含苞，或怒放。眼下正值隆冬，哪里有开得这样好的野牡丹？

“卿见了朕，居然还不下跪问安？果真是司马仲达的好家教。”

另一个声音在司马师背后响起，但他并未理会。

“放肆，你居然敢背对朕，大胆！”

司马师握紧双拳。片刻后，他低着头转过身，面向曹叡跪下。

“臣司马师，向先帝问安。”

“朕，不，安。”

“臣，有，罪。”

“你还知道自己是臣子。”

“臣永远是大魏的臣子。”

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“平身吧。”

“谢先帝。”

司马师起身后，依旧谨遵“目不视上”的规矩。僵持片刻后曹叡突然有些泄气，他抚上司马师的脸，轻轻吐出一句话：

“视吾面。”

司马师曾听父亲离世前说过，这位明皇帝曾在梦中枕着他的膝盖，对他说“视吾面”，接着便有三四道手书发到辽东大营，司马懿不顾年迈，一夜驰骋八百余里，赶到嘉福殿时曹叡已奄奄一息，托孤后便撒手人寰。如今曹叡再说这句话，司马师知道他有心要缓和气氛，也顺从地抬起头。

首先映入眼帘的是一袭大红滚金云锦长袍，接着便是那张未施粉黛的脸。没上妆的曹叡棱角分明，与司马师印象中的妩媚沾不上边。一个男人，披着女袍，未施粉黛，想来必定十分怪异，可此时在野牡丹的映衬下似乎也没那么奇怪了。

“朕这里不错吧。”

“是，先帝超尘出世，恩泽优渥，因此才会将这里的风水养得犹如仙境。”

曹叡瞪他一眼，转身领着他往花海中心走。衣裙的后摆很长，在花丛中行走很不方便，然而曹叡又喜欢拖着裙摆走来走去，活像一只骄傲的“红孔雀”。他们沿着小径折来返去，不时有花枝划破那件锦袍，曹叡本人不在意，司马师倒是有些心疼：不是心疼衣服，而是心疼那些花枝会透过衣服的裂口划伤人。

他曾设想过无数种他们重逢时的场景——会不顾形象地大吵一架，吵得天翻地覆，吵得两人反目成仇，从此形同陌路；可能曹叡说不怪他，他能理解他，不过按照曹叡的性格，这种几率太小。也可能是眼下这种他最不愿面对的场景：两人虽然仍走在一处，表面看不出有什么，但谁知下一刻会发生什么？内心的鸿沟已然存在，就算表面完好如初又有什么用？或许曹叡从未将他放在心上，司马师自我安慰道，或许这位皇帝只当玩了一场风流游戏，或许他也曾穿着这件长袍邀请他人入梦，一齐赏游这片野牡丹。

可为何这样一想就愈加烦恼了？

司马师的思绪早已飞到九霄云外，根本听不清曹叡在说什么。因此当曹叡停下来疑惑地望着他时，他没防备直接撞了上去。

“大胆！竟然敢在朕讲话时走神？还敢撞朕！你吃熊心豹子胆了？是不是平时对皇帝都这么敷衍？看来这个大将军的位置还挺轻松的——你干什么？！”

曹叡一下子被司马师横抱起来，慌乱之下他打掉自己的冠，如瀑布一般的长发倾泻而下。

“陛下。”

只两个字，便打断曹叡喋喋不休的指责。他有些震惊地看着司马师，说不出一句话。

“若是陛下尚在，断断轮不到那群小人在朝堂上指手画脚。”

司马师的意思曹叡听明白了——他要是还在人世，一定会压着曹爽兄弟，而司马家也不会轻易作乱。

“朕……朕已经不在了……”

二人对望了一会儿，突然同时发狠去咬对方的唇，就像两匹撕咬的狼，不将对方拆吃入腹誓不罢休。

两人跌跌撞撞地倒在花丛中，曹叡闷哼一声，想是被碎土块硌住了。司马师先松开手，脱下外衣垫在曹叡背后，然后重新扑上去。这次他仔仔细细吻过曹叡的额头，眉眼，鼻梁，脸颊，最后再吻上唇。由于刚才曹叡咬破了司马师的嘴角，因此就算吻得再温柔，口舌间也无可避免地留下血腥味儿。  
如同他们现在的关系。  
慢慢的，司马师开始向下“攻城略地”。里衣内衬全部散开，一层一层铺在曹叡身下，像是一朵硕大的盛开的花。  
“陛下……”  
一言未尽的背后藏着千言万语的思念，此时的司马师温柔得不像那个杀伐果决的大将军。他唇上有伤，吻在曹叡的胸膛上留下斑斑血迹，残忍又风流。这里除了他俩再无旁人，赤身露体躺卧在天地间倒也是一种难得的乐趣，曹叡便不加掩饰地大声呻吟出来。  
“多年——不见——卿的动作倒——比之前还——还要娴熟。”  
“陛下……”  
每次司马师发出这种叹息，曹叡就莫名跟着颤一下。等司马师吻到他小腹时，他还像从前那样，抬手解开对方整齐的发髻。  
“陛下，准备脂油了吗？”  
“没——没有——卿直接进来吧。”  
“会弄伤您——”  
“无妨！”曹叡突然拿出面对朝臣时的霸道态度，“你——你就直接进来！”  
到底司马师没舍得折腾身下人，只安抚地吻了吻他的嘴角。先缓缓探进去一根手指，刚进去两个指节曹叡的眉头就紧紧皱起，无奈之下只能退出，先帮对方纾解出来。待曹叡全部交代出来时浑身颤抖着，两眼失神，说不出一句话。趁着这会儿他还没回过神，司马师重新将沾着液体的手指探进去，虽仍干涩却顺畅许多。  
曹叡缓过来时刚好感受到一个火热的物事进入他的身体。有了之前的润滑，抽插起来不算费力，不一会儿两人真正进入状态，动作也渐渐大起来。他们就像坐在一艘小船里，被巨浪抛起，摔下，抛起，摔下……撞得一旁的牡丹花枝乱晃，娇艳的花瓣簌簌落在曹叡的黑发上，平添出一丝妖娆。  
“慢——慢点——”  
撞到某一点时曹叡终于忍不住了，他搂着司马师的脖子亲吻他的脸颊，希望对方能如他所愿。可一旦泄洪的闸放开，就没那么容易停下来了。司马师重新吻上对方的唇，将一切求饶呻吟都堵在嗓子眼里，而下身的动作更快了：他在发泄对这个人身体和灵魂的思念。  
终于，泄过一次的曹叡再一次失神地交代在司马师手里，而对方的也留在他体内。两个人抱着，蹭着，亲着，过了好一会儿才分开。

\-------------------------------------

“你不该称朕陛下。”

司马师正在穿戴衣物发冠，曹叡只裹着一件中衣懒洋洋地躺在花丛中望天，头发被揉得乱七八糟，其中还夹杂着不少花瓣和草叶子。

“在臣心中，您永远是陛下。”

“你不该称朕陛下，”曹叡固执地重复一遍，“那位坐在昭阳殿里的才是你的陛下，你的君主。”

“今上的确是臣的君主，但只有您，是臣的陛下。这是两回事。”

司马师束好发冠，穿上外袍，俨然一副正人君子的模样。

“陛下若是没有别的吩咐，臣就——”

“留下来陪朕说说话吧……朕这里，好久都没人来过了。”

曹叡话语间漏出少见的寂寞惆怅，他拍拍身边的空地，示意司马师过来。司马师皱起眉，想离开却又迈不动步子。

“卿要抗旨吗？”曹叡虽这样说着却没有丝毫责怪他的意思。

“臣遵旨。”

司马师跪坐下来，曹叡将头枕在他膝盖上，有一搭没一搭地与他聊天。

“卿可否想过百年之后会将陵寝置于何方？”

“臣尚未想过，不过应该会葬在首阳山吧，那里有臣的父亲。”

“还有朕的父亲。说起来，北邙首阳那里一定很热闹，大部分叔叔伯伯都陪着父亲了，只有朕一人选了这里。”

“陛下难道不能去探望文皇帝？”

“若朕贸然离开，轻则会引宵小之辈前来盗墓，重则陵寝会崩塌。”

两人一时无话，司马师要帮曹叡将头发中的花瓣草叶摘出来，曹叡却沉默地攥住他的手贴向自己的脸。

“视吾面。”

司马师不明白为何明皇帝一个劲儿要他看着他；若真是寂寞，以后多祭拜高平陵就行了。

“我听见了。”

“我听见那日你对你弟弟说的话了。”

“那是我第一次偷偷跑回洛阳见你，却听见这样的话。”

“‘死去的人已经死去了，但活着的人还要继续活着，我怎会因为一个早已离开的人放弃整个司马氏呢？’你说这句话时，我就在你身边。”

“陛下——”

“我想起第一次与你在昭阳殿共赴巫山云雨时随口胡问的话，不禁觉得讽刺。但若有机会，你为君，我为臣，你若以死相逼，我也会做出一样的决定。”

“但你不该欺负芳儿……他所想的不过是拿回属于他的东西而已。”曹叡轻叹一声阖上眼，任司马师的手从他脸颊游走至脖颈，进而深入中衣。

“陛下真以为齐王夺回大权后会轻饶臣吗？臣所求的也不过是保命而已。”

“所以，朕理解卿，却不原谅卿做下的事。”

话已至此多说无益，横贯在两人之间的鸿沟终于显露出来。他们此时身子靠得很近，心与心之间却隔着天涯。

“陛下，臣该告辞了，明日臣还要率军前往汝阳，击杀反贼毌丘俭和文钦。”

曹叡没有说话，只是抚上胸口，与司马师的手隔着衣服叠在一起。

“陛下若是感到寂寞，等臣凯旋归来之日，定会到高平陵风风光光祭拜您的。”

他点点头，示意自己还要再躺一会儿，让司马师先行离开。司马师朝这位昔日的君主行了一个大礼后便转身离去。

等脚步声消失后，曹叡睁开眼，喃喃道：

“朕再也见不到卿了。”

“视吾面，何尝不是吾视汝面。”

END

尾声

司马师转醒时天还黑着，但他知道时辰已经不早了，躺在床上回味起这个梦，觉得这十几年终于睡上一个好觉，而且此时体内精力充沛，似乎能一鼓作气到达汝阳与反贼开战，最后得胜归来。

“大将军，卯时已到，您该起身更衣了。”

侍者的声音从门外传来，司马师“嗯”一声表示自己已醒来，那人便退下去准备热水。趁着没人，他面向南方跪下，喃喃道：

“陛下，臣会回来看您的。”

END


End file.
